gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Albanian Mob
Albanian Mob |image = GALB-GTAIV.jpg |caption = Albanian gangsters in GTA IV. |game = IV |game2 = TLAD |game3 = TBOGT |locations = Little Bay, Bohan |type =Albanian Gang |enemies = Petrovic Mafiya McReary Crime Family Pegorino Crime Family The Lost MC Yardies Midtown Gangsters (possibly) |affiliations = Ancelotti Crime Family |cars = Hakumai Futo Willard Schafter |weapons = Knife Glock Micro-Uzi |businesses = Loan sharking Extortion Stick ups Credit card fraud |fronts = Discount Hardware |colors =Red |members = Dardan Petrela (Deceased) Bledar Morina (Deceased) Kalem (Deceased) Preston Pecinovsky (Deceased) Aleksandër}} The Albanian Mob is a gang featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. History Events of GTA IV The Bellics A major member of the Albanian Mob, Dardan Petrela, has lent money to Roman Bellic, the owner of a small taxi depot, who has been in debt due to gambling. However, Roman is unable to pay the debt as he lost during several of his latest games, leading Dardan and his partner, Bledar Morina, to arrive at the gambling place behind the Discount Hardware store. However, Roman manages to escape back to his depot thanks to his cousin, Niko Bellic, who waited outside the store to alert Roman should the Albanians appear. Later, however, Dardan and Bledar confront Roman at his own car depot, asking for the money. In a moment of rage, Bledar throws Roman's computer before choking Roman while Dardan pulls out his knife at Roman. Suddenly, Niko appears, easily disarming Dardan and injuring his arm. Bledar runs to aid Dardan and the two escape, with Niko yelling at them that he will kill them if they'll return. Dardan, however, doesn't give up and orders Bledar and Kalem to beat Roman up at the basketball courts in Firefly Projects. Niko once again arrives to rescue his cousin, and engages a fistfight with both Bledar and Kalem, killing both thugs. Dardan, who watched the demise of his associates, attempts to escape from the Bellics, who give him a chase up to an abandoned warehouse. Niko confronts Dardan in the warehouse, and kills him by kicking him off the warehouse two-stories into the water, killing him. Aiding the Ancelottis Being the weakest of the old Mafia families, the Ancelotti crime family uses the Albanians, rather than its own soldiers, as hired guns and delivery boys. Gerald McReary, the leader of the Irish McReary crime family who works for the Pegorino crime family, wants to cause a rift between the two gangs to weaken the Ancelottis. Gerald asks Niko, who by this time began to work with the McRearies, to plant a bomb on the vehicle of Anthony Spoleto, a caporegime of the Ancelottis, after he had a meeting with the Albanians - this to make it look like the Albanians bombed Spoleto. Later on, Gerald kidnaps and kills an Albanian biker that was meant to meet with another caporegime for the Ancelottis, Frank Garone. He asks Niko to dress up as the Albanian and assassinate Garone. In the meantime, a paranoid Garone beats up an Albanian in the meeting, blaming the Albanians for the death of Spoleto. Once he sees Niko, Garone tries to escape on his NRG 900, only to be chased down and killed. The Revenge The Albanians eventually discover that the Irishmen are the ones who wrecked the relationship between them and the Ancelottis, and decide to openly attack them during the funeral of one of the McRearies. They attack the Romero in which the corpse lies in hopes to destroy it. However, Niko and Patrick McReary protect the vehicle and the body, and manage to escape from the Albanians. Events of GTA IV Multiplayer The Albanian Mob ships stolen cars back to Europe without the permission of Russian crime lord Kenny Petrovic, particularly as this business was his only source of income when he first arrived in Liberty City. He orders a group of four men (the players) to retrieve several explosives and bomb the Platypus, the ship the Albanians use. The team gets on the ship to place the bomb, fighting several Albanians in the process. The team members place the bombs and get off the Platypus, which explodes. Description The Albanian gang is based in Little Bay, Bohan, Liberty City which operates mainly in loan-sharking, blackmailing, extortion, and working as hired thugs for larger organizations such as the Ancelotti Family. They are rarely seen in Little Bay during the daytime, and mostly seen at night. Albanian immigrants make up the majority of the gang. They mostly wear colorful biker jackets, sports fatiques, camoflauge cargo pants and cheap suit jackets. The Albanians drive red Hakumai and red-black Futo sedans, while Dardan Petrela appears to own a personal beige Willard. During GTA Chinatown Wars, Little Bay is taken over by the Korean Midtown Gangsters, suggesting that the gang is wiped out sometime after the events of GTA IV and prior to the ones in GTA CW. Members *Dardan Petrela - Loan shark (Deceased) *Bledar Morina - Enforcer (Deceased) *Kalem - Enforcer (Deceased) *Preston Pecinovsky - Soldier (Deceased) Missions Appearences ;GTA IV *It's Your Call *Three's a Crowd *Bleed Out *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *Babysitting *Undertaker *Drug Delivery ;GTA IV Multiplayer *Bomb Da Base II ;GTA TLAD *Gang Wars ;GTA TBOGT *Drug Wars Trivia *In TLAD gang wars that involved Albanians, Clay Simons always refer them specifically as "eastern-euro fucks" and "tracksuit-wearing motherfuckers". *Albanians and Serbians passionately hate each other, which makes the Albanians appropriate enemies for Niko and Roman due to their Serbian heritage. *The Albanians favorite radio stations are LCHC and K109. Gallery DardanPetrela-GTAIV.jpg|Dardan Petrela. BledarMorina-GTAIV.jpg|Bledar Morina. KalemVulaj-GTAIV.jpg|Kalem. Futo-GTA4-GT-front.jpg|Albanian Futo. Hakumai-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|Albanian Hakumai. PrestonPecinovsky-GTAIV.jpg|Preston Pecinovsky. Navigation }} de:Albanische Mafia es:Albaneses sv:Albanska maffian Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Albanian Mob